Princess Peach
Princess Peach (ピーチ姫, Pīchi-Hime), is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and the frequent damsel-in-distress in the Mario series; kidnapped by the evil Bowser and saved by Mario or, in some cases, by Luigi. However, in Super Princess Peach, the roles were reversed as she had to save Mario and Luigi from Bowser. She has been a recurring character in the series since her debut and has had some notable appearances in the games and spin-offs. She is a newcomer playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Peach was conceived by Shigeru Miyamoto as the new damsel-in-distress to, perhaps, replace the role Pauline took in Donkey Kong for the game Super Mario Bros. Since this game, she would be known simply as Princess Toadstool for all western releases, until a mistranslation from Yoshi Safari would called her for the first time Princess Peach outside of Japan, where she has been always called Princess Peach. She is often kidnapped by Bowser in order for him to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, to prevent her from undoing his evil spells, etc. She is eventually saved by Mario and/or Luigi in most of the games in the series. Peach has been a mainstream Mario character since her first appearance in Super Mario Bros. and has appeared in almost every installments related to the Mario series for over twenty years, including spinoffs where she is almost always playable. She usually takes on the role of the damsel-in-distress, though she has been known to help out Mario on several occasions, like in Super Mario Bros. 2 which was her first playable appearance and she set to help to save the dream world known as Subcon along with Mario, Luigi and Toad. Appearance Peach is a human with sky-blue eyes and yellow-blonde hair. She is portrayed to be a capable character, but usually excels in skill level over other characters in most activities. Peach has a tall height in terms of other characters. Peach's skin is fair in complexion. Peach is commonly depicted with a puffy smile, and she has round, pink lipstick. She has very oval, deep-set eyes. Peach's eyes have multiple, thin lashes, and consist of light blue tones. Peach's face is describable as oval, soft and pointed. She has a very thick, flowy, long hairstyle; flipped, fringed bangs with wavy layers are included. Her hair consists of four, small, flipped pieces, which reach above shoulder-length. Peach's bangs are soft as well as heart-shaped, and they have one large part at the top shaping down the center of her forehead.Peach's hair is best described as yellow although it is designed closer to a darker yellow in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. She sometimes wears her hair tied up in a ponytail, especially in sports installment. Peach is portrayed as wearing a floor length pink dress with gloves beyond elbow-length. Peach's dress has puffy sleeves and an up-turned collar is also included. At Peach's waist are two deep pink panniers, used to accent the dress' frame. At the bottom of the dress is a deep pink ruffle, completed with deep pink dress shoes. Peach also wears a blue gem brooch set in gold; these jewels appear throughout her outfit. Included in the set is a pair of earrings, a brooch, and red and blue jewels on her crown; Peach's crown is golden with four jewels. When the Mario sports installments started with Mario Golf and Mario Tennis, her classic sports uniform was her same classic dress, except it was shorter and she was not wearing gloves and was wearing tall, long socks. However, when the GameCube Mario sports installments came around, Peach started to have more variety in her sports attire. In Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour and Mario Power Tennis, she wears a sporty minidress to mainly keep the theme of her current main dress. Later on, in the case of "active sports" installments, she wears an athletic outfit to match the increased action of those said sports. The athletic outfit includes a pink tank top, pink shorts, and red and pink tennis shoes with two lace straps on each. The shorts have two white hoops on the bottom, and two white curved lines running from the side seams to the front waist. For most "active sports" installments in which Peach is a playable participant, she can be seen wearing this outfit; however, in Super Mario Strikers and Mario Strikers Charged, Peach wears soccer outfits targeted for those games. In Super Smash Flash 2 Peach debuts in the ''Smash'' Flash series, due her absence in the first Super Smash Flash. Most of her standard attacks and special moves come from the ''Smash Bros.'' series, but some are different unique moves, notably her Final Smash. Her early sprites were supposed to be from Super Princess Peach, but that was changed. Her sprites are a brawlified version of her Mario Party Advance sprites. Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Mario universe Category:A Super Mario World Category:Super Smash Flash 2